


The Act of Submission

by Anonymonimus



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:25:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymonimus/pseuds/Anonymonimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarfish customs are peculiar. Prior to a wedding ceremony, if one of the members of the wedded couple are related to the royal family in any way, the must engage in the act of submission. However, Bilbo doesn't learn about this tradition before marrying Thorin and isn't very keen in regards to it.</p><p>Thilbo Bagginshield, lemon smutt, Bottom!Thorin, Post-Hobbit AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Act of Submission

**Author's Note:**

> **So I don't even know, I was just getting rid of my perverted fantasies and it...yeah, whatever xP Judge me silently lol**
> 
>  
> 
> **But doesn't anyone else think that same sex marriage should be canon in Dwarf culture? I mean, there aren't many females and a lot of Dwarf men will get rejected by a female so they need something else to fuck, right? I don't know, makes sense to me xP**
> 
>  
> 
> **Ummm, one more thing, I was totally half asleep when I wrote this lol NONETHELESS, I think I did an awesome (ish) job so...**
> 
>  
> 
> **ENJOY!**

* * *

Dwarf marriages were far from anything Bilbo had ever expected. Although it was the happiest day of his life, to be wedded to Thorin Oakenshield who was now reinstalled as King of Erebor, he had never fathomed that same sex marriage was something acceptable in the mountain-dwelling race. However, after a moment of consideration, Bilbo supposed it made sense considering just how little females there were. Nonetheless, he had never thought that he would be forced to make love to his _husband_ in front a gathering of people. Not only did he consider the last thing to be a ridiculously big imposition on his privacy, but he thought it to be rather disturbing.

Apparently, the latterly mentioned thing was something only those who marry themselves to important people linked with the royal family, or members of the royal family itself, had to do and it was referred to as _the act of submission_. Dwarf marriages were all accentuated on equality, neither of the two who were wedded were better than the other. To assure that that mentally persist with the more important folk, the newly weds would have to make love in front of an audience as to assure that the one linked to royalty is able to submit to the other party and vice versa. Said ceremony would normally take place the day preceding the wedding as to give the couple the amount of time necessary to finalise the needed arrangements. However, over the years, traditions change and the act of submission was slightly altered. Instead of witnessing the couple consummate their love twice, only once would suffice provided that the one linked to royalty would be first taken.

And though Bilbo was a very understanding being that didn't like to criticise a race based off their traditions, he couldn't help but think that the final stage of Dwarfish marriage was an excuse for voyeurism and satisfying one's perverted fantasies. The Hobbit evidently refused to comply with the traditions imposed on him but the others wouldn't let it slide so easily. "You can't be officially married with Thorin if you don't comply with the act of submission." Balin stated.

"We've said our vows and we promised to treat each other as equals!" Bilbo retorted agitatedly, "I fail to see how that's _not_ enough!"

"You're a very gentle being, Master Bilbo," Balin said, "And though Thorin may not want to treat you as an inferior, you always let him take charge of decisions thus it will become an inevitable outcome. This stage is to encourage you to take charge over Thorin, even if he may be King, because you are to be treated as his equal."

"I think I can very well much decide what to do without his imposition, thank you very much." Bilbo responded, vexed. "And I still fail to see how _taking_ him in front of an audience will help my confidence grow."

"You'll have been the only one to reduce the King to such a small size, figuratively speaking of course," Balin explained, mildly irritated by Bilbo's persistence, "You'll have been the only one to make him submit to such a stage; trust me, once you've accomplished the act of submission, you'll have felt your self confidence rise tenfold."

"That sounds very demeaning for Thorin." Bilbo pointed out, "I don't think he needs to live through that."

"Have you ever topped him when you've made love thus far?" Balin asked, abandoning the little patience he had left.

"How is this any—"

"Have you?" Balin interrupted.

"Well, if you must know, no, I haven't." Bilbo answered, irritated, "But I'll have you know that I don't feel inferior to him whenever we do make love! We're quite content with the way things are."

"Listen, Master Bilbo," Balin sighed in a manner indicating that the conversation would soon be over, "I understand that some of our customs may be odd to you, but they are normal to us and we respect them to the letter. If you truly want to be officially married to Thorin and recognized as his royal consort – which, from what I understand, is an impossible task with the habits of other races including yours – you must complete the act of submission whether you like it or not. Thorin expects you to complete it as do those who will be present during the ceremony. Now if you persist with refusing the final stage, the marriage will be annulled and you will merely be forever seen as just one of the King's lovers."

With that and a courteous bow, Balin left Bilbo's shared chambers in Erebor. The Hobbit walked to his bed and sat on it pensively, considering the option before him. Everything Balin had stated was true; he could not marry Thorin with a Hobbit's customs because they didn't have an excess amount of males. The same thing went for Elves and Men, but Elves were romantics more than any other races and thus still approved of same gender relationships, though Thorin would never agree to marry under their traditions.

Bilbo sincerely loved Thorin, that he didn't doubt for a second, however he couldn't deny how degrading it would feel to be watched by so many eyes as he made love to Thorin. Granted, he had never been on top before and perhaps that was one of the reasons why he didn't feel very incline to participate in the act of submission. He feared embarrassment and mockery on the part of the other Dwarves. But Bilbo soon reminded himself that he wasn't the one who would suffer through the most embarrassment, Thorin – the mighty Thorin Oakenshield – was to be _fucked_ in front a mass of people just to demonstrate how he could submit to his husband regardless of his title. And because of his love for Thorin as well as his principles, Bilbo was even less incline to agree to the terms and conditions set in place.

Frustrated by the thoughts passing through his head, Bilbo collapsed on the bed and groaned as he tried to decide on how he would approach the situation. He was so preoccupied by his dilemma that he barely noticed the door of his room creek open, revealing the well dressed Thorin who had still not relieved himself of his wedding attire. He smiled warmly upon seeing Bilbo and quietly closed the door with the idea of scaring his husband. His plot resulted in success as he crept towards the and startled the distracted Hobbit by grabbing his hairy feet dangling from the bedside.

"You scared me!" Bilbo whimpered angrily.

Thorin chuckled and sat next to his husband, passing a soothing hand through his curled locks, "If you would have noticed me as I entered our room," Thorin said with a sly smile, "You wouldn't have been surprised."

"Well maybe I would have noticed you if that bloody act of submission didn't exist." He grumbled back.

Thorin's smile soften as he pulled his Hobbit into his arms and cradled him almost childishly, "Is that what has you so dismayed?" Thorin asked rhetorically, "I never thought it would bother you so. In fact, I thought it would please you to have the upper hand on me for once."

"It would make me happy," Bilbo confirmed, leaning his head against Thorin's chest, "But I don't think that we have to do _it_ in front of an audience. If we want to switch roles we can do it in the privacy of our room."

"It's tradition Bilbo." Thorin stated comfortingly, "The people can't truly know that we've switched our roles, that I've allowed myself to submit to you, without having witnessed it."

"It feels belittling." Bilbo muttered, "Not for me, of course, for you. I don't want you to feel so _little_ when you're supposed to be someone _big_ that the people are meant to follow…"

"You're adorable," Thorin chuckled, hugging Bilbo tightly, "I'm glad that you're very concerned for me, but you don't need to be. The people will only follow me if I'm able to demonstrate that I can treat my chosen one as an equal, regardless of my title. If I can't, then I'm not worthy of being King."

"But aren't you bothered by that?" Bilbo asked, "That you have to _whore yourself out_ just so people can respect you?"

"I wouldn't use that particular term," Thorin said slowly, mildly vexed by the statement, "Because we would be making love and not fucking. Though I will admit that I am a little nervous in regards to being _taken_ for the first time, but you always seem to enjoy it thus it should be agreeable."

"I can't believe you're fine with this," Bilbo sighed.

"It's tradition, Bilbo," Thorin repeated softly, "Obviously, it's not something you're used to, but I am. When my sister married, I was to watch her be taken by her husband during the act of submission, and, one day, I'll have to witness the same thing in regards to Fíli and Kíli."

"And that didn't bother you?" Bilbo asked surprised, "Seeing your sister be taken by a man was fine with you?"

"It was acceptable because it was expected of her," Thorin stated, "And I think it did have its positive results because my sister always had a tendency of being very dominate. Fíli and Kíli's father had a more imposing role in their relationship after that."

"I just don't like it…" Bilbo grumbled, nuzzling his face against his husband's chest.

"You know," Thorin smiled, "The more you go on about your distaste for the final stage of our marriage ceremony, the more I'm beginning to think you don't desire me."

"What?" Bilbo squeaked, looking at Thorin in the eyes, "I do love you! I do! I'm just not comfortable with making love to you in front of an audience…"

"I know that," Thorin chuckled, "But if you love me and wish to be with me forever, you'll need to do it."

"…what if I embarrass you?" Bilbo asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't think that will be possible," Thorin laughed, "The more wanton I am, the more people will see just how fit I truly am to be King. But if this task displeases you so, then we can simply make love quietly and keep our wanton side to ourselves."

"Uhg, you're treating this like a joke." Bilbo huffed.

"I just find you very amusing at the moment," Thorin smiled, falling onto the bed with Bilbo in his arms, "But let's forget about this until the following morning arises and we must do what you loath most."

"That sounds like a suitable decision for now…" Bilbo concluded. Then, after sharing a brief kiss with Thorin, he fell asleep entangled in his arms.

* * *

The following morning, Bilbo awoke with his stomach churning. Thorin explained to him that the ceremony would take place whenever the two desired – sunset being the latest time. Seeing that Bilbo still wasn't keen with the idea, he decided that sunset would be very much ideal. With a smile and another brief kiss, Thorin departed to make the hasty arrangements while Bilbo spent the rest of the day loathing the final stage of their unison.

To make matters worse, it seemed as though the day had just flown by. For Bilbo, it felt as though only mere minutes had passed when Balin accompanied with Dwalin came to fetch him for the act of submission. At first, the Hobbit had wondered why the warrior was present, but considering that his next thoughts were in regards to the fact that he had still not agreed, Dwalin was probably there to force him to proceed.

"Everything is ready, Master Bilbo." Balin stated.

"Best be on your way." Dwalin added, almost threateningly.

Bilbo paused as to take his courage in hand and, with a hesitant nod, followed the two Dwarves out of his chambers and to where the ceremony was meant to take place. The walk was quiet and though the Hobbit noticed that Balin wanted to give him a few words of encouragement, the latter remained silent. Dwalin, on the other hand, seemed ready to kill Bilbo if he so dared to run away. Yet, even if Bilbo was mildly scared, uncomfortable and nervous in regards to the final stage of his wedding to Thorin, he loved the latter far too much to abandon their union now. Nonetheless, that didn't mean he couldn't loath it.

Finally, they arrived by the entrance designated for the newly wedded couple where Thorin stood alone in anticipation. He smiled upon seeing Bilbo hidden behind his loyal friends who were soon dismissed. Bilbo, now left alone with his husband, could finally speak his mind and vent his anxiety. "How many people do you think there will be?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Thorin admitted as he considered the question seriously, "The room can hold up to a thousand people, however only four hundred Dwarves are obligated take the role of a witness. The six hundred seats remaining are for others who are curious or wish to see the union."

"Oh dear gods…" Bilbo gasped as his knees gave in – luckily, Thorin caught him before he fell, "I don't think I'll be able to get it up knowing that so many people are watching…"

Thorin smiled comfortingly and helped Bilbo back to his feet, "It'll be fine." Thorin reassured, "We'll start slowly, soon you'll forget that the witnesses are there and then we'll be able to complete the ceremony. Things will go smoothly, I promise. And remember, we can make love quietly if we so wish, you just need to dominate me."

"I'm not sure that helped." Bilbo admitted pathetically.

"It's all I can say," Thorin said, then he kissed Bilbo's forehead before continuing, "We have to go now."

Without further word, Thorin took Bilbo's hand and nearly dragged him into the ceremonial room. Bilbo's heart stopped upon looking at the vast crowd assembled to watch them complete the act of submission. All the seats were seemingly filled and the ones closest to the floor were filled with members of the company – Bilbo wasn't sure whether that helped or worsened things.

Bilbo would have continued to gawk at the crowd of witnesses, but Thorin, who wanted to finish the ritual as much as Bilbo did, drew the Hobbit's attention onto him with a kiss. Bilbo shied away from the kiss at first, but he soon remembered that he had to dominate Thorin or else the Dwarven population would not respect him as a King. Though he was hesitant and nervous to do so, Bilbo deepened the kiss and pushed his tongue pass Thorin's lips. As a natural reaction, Thorin fought back but slowly and surely allowed himself to be dominated by his short husband.

As they continued to kiss, Bilbo doing his best to appear superior to the King, the former began to wonder at which point they were to begin to take off their clothes. Though Bilbo soon supposed it would be less humiliating to do so once they were both erected and not a moment before for it would also shorten the time the others had to observe their naked bodies. However, as the kissing continued, Bilbo began to feel more drawn in to Thorin and, surprisingly, lust began to bubble in his belly.

Their tongues began to thrust furiously against one another and, once he drew a moan from Thorin, Bilbo found the courage to explore the other's chest with his hands. Thorin squeaked in surprise upon contact, he had never fathomed that Bilbo would begin to act independently. In fact, the King had assumed that he would be dictating the Hobbit's every movement in whispers, but he was evidently wrong. Thus he attempted to brave the sensation but, for some reason, Bilbo began to tease him by rubbing his hardening nipples.

"W-what are you doing?" he hissed in a whisper once the kiss was broken for a breath.

"I'm dominating you." Bilbo responded, he sounded a little confused by Thorin's irritation, "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"Yes but—"

"Then let's keep going," Bilbo interrupted, "The faster we get this started, the faster we can finish this."

But what Bilbo had neglected to admit was that he was beginning to enjoy himself. The many eyes staring at them still bothered him, but they were quickly becoming a secondary notion as his mind was distracted by the pretty sounds Thorin made. Since Bilbo was always bottoming, he had never had the option to pleasure Thorin much – other than with his arse – thus listening to the shy sounds the King could make was as amusing as it was arousing.

Bilbo crashed their lips together once more, he penetrated Thorin's mouth quickly and lustfully before pulling away and attacking his neck. Thorin, completely surprised by Bilbo's suddenly rash actions, yelped and allowed a few moans to escape his lips. The King gritted his teeth together and sealed his eyes shut as he tried to control the sounds spilling from his mouth and gather the restrain necessary to speak.

"I-I thought we were going to be quiet—"

"That was before I learned about the sounds you could make," Bilbo chuckled against the other's neck before biting down onto it.

Thorin gasped and winced at the pain inflicted, "Wh-what about the people—?"

"Bugger them." Bilbo grinned.

The Hobbit then hooked his leg behind Thorin's and pulled causing the other to lose his balance and fall on the ground. Luckily for Thorin, who smacked his head, the floor was replaced by mats thus the blow wasn't as painful as it could have been. Bilbo proceeded to crawl over the King, pinning his arms on either side of his head and kissed him again, wasting no time in breaching the other's mouth with his tongue. Thorin frowned but moaned in the kiss, unable to resist himself, but soon broke the contact again when he felt Bilbo's knee rub against his crotch most pleasantly.

Bilbo grinned upon noticing the crimson shade of Thorin's face and continued his action, earning stifled moans and groans as a response. The King desperately tried to halt the Hobbit's pleasurable movements with his hands but the former found himself unable to breach the iron grip. Bilbo too was surprised but he supposed that Thorin's body was numbed by the pleasure thus reducing the efficiency of his actions.

"S-stop!" Thorin hissed between moans of pleasure.

"Why?" Bilbo asked teasingly, "I thought you said you didn't mind this; that it was tradition and you were already used to it." Bilbo, becoming more daring, freed one of Thorin's wrists and, as expected, was ceased by the freed hand. However, Bilbo knew exactly what to say to have the King release him, "Remember what you said. If you don't allow yourself to be dominated, the people won't respect you and our marriage will be annulled."

With that, Thorin begrudgingly released Bilbo and turned his head away as to let the other have his way – at this point he wanted nothing more but to finish the act of submission quickly. Of course, things seemed to have changed in Bilbo's mind. The Hobbit cupped Thorin's cheek and gently forced the latter's gaze back unto him, then he said loudly, as to have everyone hear him, "I want you to keep your eyes on me the entire time."

Thorin glared death at Bilbo but complied anyways, as was expected of him. Now that Thorin's blue eyes were resting on him – albeit angrily – Bilbo began to wander the other's body anew with his free hand. Thorin shuddered under his touch and tried his best not to react whenever he felt pleasure, but his resolve was quickly diminishing (to his shame). He capitulated completely when Bilbo slipped his hand down his trousers and gripped his mildly hard cock.

Thorin gasped, his eyes popping wide open and his hips unwillingly buckling. This caused Bilbo to chuckle, amused, as he proceeded to pump the member within its confines. Breathing deeply and heavily, Thorin desperately tried to hold in his moans but when Bilbo's fingers ran over the sensitive tip of his hardened member, he could no longer hold in the faintest mewl. And soon, as Bilbo augmented his speed and intensity, Thorin was shamefully reduced to a wanton pile of lust, leaning into his husband's lewd touch against his will. His mind may have been screaming for him to stop but his body, acting independently, greedily accepted what was being given.

Eventually, the little reason Thorin held onto, the little pride that remained, keeping him from submitting completely, vanished as his mind was consumed by lust. Though he had been task to keep his eyes open and on Bilbo, he was unable to do so what with the pleasure overwhelming him completely. He had never felt such an intensity of bliss and just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, the pleasure simply disappeared. For a few short seconds, he was disoriented, confused by the lack of arousing contact, but upon opening his eyes and noticing Bilbo's own hard on, he understood that they would soon be getting to the penetration.

Bilbo was utterly surprised by the foreign side of Thorin he was being introduced to. Never had he imagined that the mighty Dwarf King could seem so lewd, wanton, but most impressively, _fuckable_. He had never felt the need to plunge his cock into Thorin and have him scream out his name as he pounded him – he preferred to be the one receiving rather than the one giving – but it now seemed like a necessity; and not just because it would finalize their wedding.

With trembling hands, he began to remove Thorin's clothes, completely ignoring the crowd of people gaping at the vulgar sight of their King. His fur mantel and shirt was quickly discarded, revealing his well-toned chest covered with a thin amount of black hair. Noticing just how rapidly it was rising and falling, Bilbo smiled and kissed it gently, whispering lovingly: "I'll be gentle, I promise." Then he began to undo the lace of Thorin's pants consequently allowing the bulging erection some space. The pants were soon discarded of as well – along with Thorin's boots – thus leaving Thorin almost completely naked beneath him.

The sight of him was mesmerizing to Bilbo who took a few minutes to absorb it for there was no guarantee that he would see it again any time soon. Thorin's raven black hair was sprawled on the ground majestically. The azure of his glassy eyes were barely visible what with his dilated pupils. His cheeks were cutely pink and his mouth was slightly agape for he seemed unable to breath through his nose anymore. The rest of his body merely expressed shyness by hesitantly beginning to cover some parts of his body, which Bilbo thought was rather odd until he remembered the crowd.

"What about your clothes?" he asked breathlessly after a moment of suffering through the Hobbit's devouring stare.

Reminded of his own garments, Bilbo was about to discard them until, remembering the crowd, he felt uncomfortable to do so. However, his hesitation soon disappeared as he thought of a reason as to why he would be keeping his clothes whereas Thorin should be rid of all of his. "I think this is better," Bilbo stated, "This way I'll be seen as even more dominate."

Thorin would have complained and attempted to change his Hobbit's mind, but he was quickly silenced by the removal of his last piece of clothing. He yelped and quickly covered his erection with his hands, but Bilbo who had to assert his dominance eventually removed them. He pinned his hands on either side of Thorin's head, consequently looming above him with a smirk. "Can you remember how many times you did that to me?" Bilbo whispered lewdly.

"Yes," Thorin replied shyly, "But never once was it in front of a crowd…"

"Well, consider it as a form of pay back for all those times combined together." Bilbo chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against Thorin's lips.

Then, he placed three fingers against his King's lips, silently demanding him to coat them with saliva. Though Thorin was frustrated and angered by his position, he wasn't a fool; he knew that if he didn't comply, the consequences for him would only be negative. He opened his mouth, accepting the fingers and coating them as best and as quickly as he could. However, mid way through coating them, Bilbo's hands wandered down to his erection and began to tease it once more. He gasped and moaned around Bilbo's fingers, reaching at his wrist with both hands as to avoid choking on them while the pleasuring continued. At that moment, he couldn't help but admire and loath Bilbo's bravado.

Finally, the fingers were removed with a wet plop and Thorin breathed heavily as they were brought to his entrance. Bilbo pushed his legs open, revealing all of Thorin for his sight to devour and, like before carved it in his mind. Then, he began to massage the twitching entrance before breaching it with the first finger. Thorin hissed in pain, which was thankfully short lived what with the pleasure that ensued. He groaned in reserved bliss, contemplating the bizarre sensation of being penetrated. However, his thoughts were short lived just like the pain he had felt for a second finger was added. He could feel Bilbo's fingers now stretching him as they continuously moved in and out of him at a hypnotising rate. Lastly, the final digit was added and Thorin barely noticed it, becoming overwhelmed by the growing pleasure.

And as Bilbo continued to prepare his husband, he reckoned that he should locate his prostate before replacing his fingers with his own hard on. His thrusts moved deeper within Thorin, jabbing in different directions as to find that particularly pleasurable area consequently increasing the sound of Thorin's moaning. The King soon began to meet Bilbo's thrusts, enjoying the heat emitted from the rough movements when he suddenly came horribly close to exploding upon engaging in the most erotic sensation of his life. Having found Thorin's prostate and vaguely remembering the angle in which he would have to thrust, he removed his fingers as Thorin attempted to regain himself.

Bilbo lowered his pants, freeing his swollen erection and pressed it against Thorin's readied entrance. He slowly pushed in the tip of his member and paused to catch a glimpse of the King quivering in want beneath him. The precious look on Thorin's face accompanied with his lust glazed eyes nearly had Bilbo come then, but he wanted to explore all of Thorin the same way the latter had done to he. Bilbo then pushed in the rest of his cock at an acceptable pace within the other until there was nothing more to add. He remained still for a moment, allowing the King to get used to the odd sensation – for it was his first time experiencing it.

When he was ready and the sensation of being penetrated wasn't as bizarre as it initially had been, Thorin gave Bilbo the permission to move. The rhythm was slow and caring, just as he had promised but Thorin supposed it was more to convince him to repeat the experience in private. Nonetheless, it was agreeable and Thorin was unable to stop any of the small sounds he made from passing his lips. And before he knew it, the mild amount of pain he had initially felt disappeared completely and was replaced by pure bliss as he was pounded into.

Soon, the only thing either of them could hear was the sound of their own moans and the slapping of their skin together as their pace increased. Thorin began to meet Bilbo's thrusts and the latter gripped onto his hips as to deepen his movements. Bilbo then quickly relocated Thorin's prostate which he slammed into as hard as he could, turning the former's moans to shouts of pleasure as he finally came hard on both of their chests. Bilbo came soon after, unable to contain himself in Thorin's mesmerizingly tight heat and collapsed above him.

They slowly regained their breaths, exchanging hazed glances and smirks. Suddenly, they jumped as the crowd that had been witnessing them began to clap loudly and whistle. They untangled themselves, sat in the middle of the applause quizzically, and exchanged sheepish expressions. "That's a first." Bilbo said.

"And it will also be a _last_." Thorin stated.

"Don't say that just yet," Bilbo chuckled teasingly, "We could make it a monthly thing. We'll make love in front of large crowds and they'll praise us for it."

"That's not even funny." Thorin grumbled, grabbing his clothes.

"Oh? Are you actually angry about being put into submission?" Bilbo laughed, "With all the times I've been in your position, not once have I ever been angry with you. You said it yourself, it's tradition so it's not my fault and I didn't even want to do it. Initially of course."

"I thought we would be quiet!" Thorin exclaimed, pulling on his shirt and then his pants, "I didn't think you would make me…feel like that!"

Bilbo blushed, " _Like that_?" he repeated, "It was good? You liked it?"

"O-of course I did!" Thorin stuttered, flustered.

"So are there any chances of it happening again?" Bilbo asked curiously with a sly smile.

"Don't look at me like that!" Thorin growled, pushing Bilbo away as to hide his embarrassment.

"So it will!" Bilbo concluded excitedly, "Of course we won't be in front of an audience again but I swear I'll make you feel even better."

"Just shut up Bilbo."


End file.
